The invention relates to an amusement machine and in particular to one in which a player activates a crane in a housing or cabinet in an attempt to pick up a prize from a selection of prizes and carry it to an outlet. In use, the player controls movement of a conventional crane by pressing a combination of buttons or operating a joystick. These buttons move the grab mechanism along a track in the roof of the housing front to back, side to side. The crane always starts from position which is generally at the front of the machine. The crane then moves towards the back of the machine, travelling in a track along an overhead gantry. The player stops the crane in a desired position on its rearward travel. The player now directs the grab towards the right. If the player moves the grab too far right he may move it left again. When the crane is over the desired prize a button to lower the grab device is depressed. The grab is lowered and attempts to pick up the prize. Whether a prize is picked up or not the grab now has to ascend. The crane on the gantry now has to move left towards the edge of the cabinet, then moves forward to front of cabinet. The grab device now opens to deposit prize in an outlet or receptacle. The crane is now ready for the next game. In one specific system, the machine includes a large electro/mechanical hand which is designed to pick up an item. This hand can be moved in various directions by gears and pulleys and is controlled by the central processing unit. Upon insertion of a coin or token into the coin receiving slot a player will gain control of the electro/mechanical hand apparatus by using a set of control buttons or a joystick for a predetermined length of time to move the hand to try to position the hand over the prize. When in position over the desired prize, the user presses a button and the fingers of the hand open, the hand now descends to the floor of the case, the fingers close trying to grab the prize and the hand moves to an outlet chute. the fingers now open as if they are releasing a prize. The electro/mechanical hand then returns to its predetermined stationary position for the next play. The apparatus involves skill and judgement to control the hand and pick up and deposit a prize into the receptacle.
Another apparatus is commonly known as a "fruit machine" and includes a number of drums, typically three, mounted on independent axles in horizontal alignment behind respective windows in a front panel. Each drum has a number of symbols arranged around its periphery. Upon insertion of a coin or token into a coin receiving slot and actuation of a control button, the drums are caused to rotate. Rotation of the drum is controlled by a central processing unit which will stop each drum independently of the others. Where a specific combination of symbols is aligned and displayed on the windowed panel, the machine will pay out a predetermined monetary prize. The apparatus may include a display panel having flashing lights and illuminated pictures and further chances of winning are provided which involve, for example, stopping a flashing light over a particular design. Additional rewards may be granted in the form of free games or "nudges" where one or more drums are moved forward to display the next symbol in an attempt to obtain a winning combination of symbols.
In patent specification GB-A-2292246 (incorporated herein by reference) there is described and claimed an amusement apparatus comprising a machine having a game of chance in combination with a machine having a game of skill and a central processing unit, in which the central processing unit is arranged to present a minimum number of wins relative to the games paid for on the game of chance machine, one of the wins being arranged to enable play of the game of skill, the central processing unit also being arranged to adjust the number of wins on the game of chance machine according to the number of wins on the game of skill machine.
Preferably, the central processing unit is arranged to present a selected proportion of wins which enable the game of skill.
Preferably the game of chance is an amusement with prize machine and the game of skill is a crane machine. Preferably the crane machine includes an outlet for the presentation of a prize, and the chute includes a sensor to sense the passage of a prize out of the outlet or the absence of such passage to transmit that information to the central processing unit.
Preferably each machine has its own central processing unit and the units are connected to each other directly or via a master central processing unit or one master unit may be present.
The crane disclosed in GB-A-2292246 is of a traditional and conventional design. This design is of slow action which has proved to be incompatible with a fruit machine. The overall game cycle, i.e. the period from coin insertion to play the machine, finish with a specific game, until next coin insertion needs to be quick.
It is an object of this invention to provide a crane mechanism which is fast in operation and is particularly applicable to a machine having both fruit machine and amusement with prizes features.
According to the present invention in one aspect there is provided an amusement-with-prizes machine including a cabinet containing a table on which can be placed a selection of prizes, and a crane mechanism, the crane mechanism comprising a column located at one side of the table, a crane arm mounted on the column, grab means being present adjacent one end of the arm, power means for moving the crane arm from a storage position remote from the table to an operating position overlying the table, means for actuating the grab means, power means for moving the crane arm to an outlet and for returning the crane arm to the storage position.
Preferably the column is caused to move along an arcuate path to move the crane arm between the storage position and the operating position.
Preferably the table is a turntable.
Preferably the machine incorporates apparatus for playing a game of chance a win of which allows the player to operate the crane mechanism.
In a preferred feature the game of chance comprises a casing having a plurality of rotatable drums mounted therein, each drum having symbols arranged about its outer peripheral face, means to actuate rotation of the drums; means to control and stop rotation of each drum independently of the others; the casing having a window corresponding to each drum whereby to display the symbols; at least one combination of symbols indicating a win situation; means to detect a win situation and thereby grant a prize, in combination with a game of skill which comprises a transparent case, prizes arranged on the floor of the case; a movable arm to grab a prize and to dispense a won prize via an outlet.
Under the British Gaming Act, an amusement with prizes machine must be arranged to provide a proportion of the stake money as prizes, in the form of money or moneysworth. When the amusement with prizes game results in a win which enables the crane machine, there is a risk that the player will not have sufficient skill or luck to win a prize in that game, as a result of which he will receive no prize. This will upset the ratio of prizes dispensed compared to the money staked. It is accordingly a preferred feature of the invention that the outlet chute of the crane machine includes a sensor e.g. a micro switch to sense whether a prize is won or not won and to transmit that information to the central processor which can accordingly adjust the proportion of prizes to be given by the amusement with prizes machine to the required minimum.
The crane game is played a sensor in the outlet below the receptacle detects whether or not a prize has been won and passes that information to the CPU. If no prize has been won, the CPU adjusts the proportion of cash prizes on the AWP so that the minimum payout required by law is achieved.